


Sometimes

by mabushisou



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, accidental daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabushisou/pseuds/mabushisou
Summary: Sometimes Jackson and Youngjae snapchat things while Jackson is away.





	1. Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles involving the daily life of Jackson Wang and Choi Youngjae.

Jackson looks around to make sure that no one is within distance to look over at his shoulder and happen to get a glance at his phone. Sometimes, when he’s away for a fencing competition or just visiting his family, Youngjae likes to send him snapchats and they aren’t always innocent. Jackson has made that mistake once before and he refuses to make it again. Once he’s determined that he’s in the clear, he opens the snap and nearly chokes on his drink. It’s nothing too bad but it’s enough to give Jackson the idea of the game Youngjae wants to play.

It’s a picture of the soft pink bullet vibrator that he got for Youngjae with the offhanded comment about using it while he was away. There’s no caption, but Jackson knows where this is going to go. He excuses himself from the living room with his family and makes his way to his room upstairs. When he enters the room, he makes sure to lock the door behind him.

Youngjae sends him another snap but this time it’s a video. Jackson knows he has to be careful so he grabs his headphones from the bedside table and plugs them in. He only opens the snap after he’s settled down on the bed. Thank god for headphones because Youngjae moans open and loud in the video. The video is a little shaky, but from the angle of the phone, Jackson can see that Youngjae is on his knees, the side of his face pressed against the sheets as he moans, his other arm flexing as he pushes the vibrator in and out of his asshole. 

The video lasts less than twenty seconds (because Youngjae loses his grip on the phone) but Jackson is already painfully hard and he desperately wants more. It doesn’t take long for another video to be sent but before Jackson can even think about watching it, he pushes his sweatpants and boxers down to his thighs and digs around in one of the bedside drawers for a small tube of lube. He pours a decent amount onto his hand, letting out a soft hiss when his cold lubed hand wraps around his cock. By the time he’s settled back down, one more video have been received. 

The video has Youngjae on his back and his hand wrapped around his cock, whining Jackson’s name into the phone. Jackson groans and tightens the grip on his cock as he listens to Youngjae whine his name and watches his thighs flex as he fucks up into his hand. He starts a rhythm that’s slow and easy as he replays the last video one more time; the one where Youngjae’s pushing the vibrator in and out of his ass. And then he replays this video.

The last video seems to be a legit video in a text message (most likely because Youngjae got annoyed having to hold down the button for so long). Jackson almost wants to laugh at that.

Youngjae seems to have set his phone down on the end of the bed and settled back down, with his ass in the air and his chest pressed against the bed sheets. He has one hand on his cock and the other on the vibrator in his ass. The sounds are loud and filthy as Youngjae moans out Jackson’s name, his movements quick with the intention of getting off quickly. Jackson matches the pace that Youngjae sets and bites back the groans and the urge to moan out Youngjae’s name.

When Youngjae comes, he makes a show of it. He rolls onto his back, pulls the vibrator out, and tugs hard and fast. He turns his head to the camera and parts his lips as he moans out daddy, his back arching beautifully. His come hits just below his bellybutton and continues to dribble out as he milks his orgasm. Jackson groans, balls tight as he comes onto his hand and stomach. Youngjae gives him this cute, wrecked smile at the end of the video and winks.

Jackson lies there and takes a few moments to gather his thoughts and calm his breathing before he video calls Youngjae.

“Hi, Jackson,” he says with a satiated smile when he answers.

“So, daddy, huh?”

Youngjae groans and tries to hide his face out view, but Jackson can see how red the tip of his ear is.

“It was the heat of the moment kind of thing and I promise it won’t happen again,” the younger whines out. “I just wanted to send you something to help relieve some stress because of your match tomorrow.”

Jackson quirks an eyebrow at the screen and says, “What if I want it to happen again?”

“Please don’t,” Youngjae groans.

Jackson laughs and tells Youngjae that he’ll do his best in tomorrow’s match and if he wins, Youngjae has to call him ‘daddy’ again. It’s a useless bet and they both know it, but Youngjae humors him.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Youngjae have a date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles involving the daily life of Jackson Wang and Choi Youngjae.

“We should go on a date,” Youngjae suggests on a Wednesday afternoon. 

Jackson is lying on Youngjae’s lap, looking at his phone and reviewing some of his recent practice matches. He looks up from his phone and just stares at the younger because it kinda comes as a surprise. Most of the time, it’s Jackson who suggests that they go on a date or that they go do something. Youngjae blames it on the fact that Jackson is a senior in college and could careless about his school work (although they both know that that’s not true) and Jackson always tells him it’s because Youngjae needs to get his head out of his ass and learn to go with the flow sometimes.

“Where would you like to go?” 

Youngjae continues running his fingers through Jackson’s short brown hair and kind of shrugs his shoulders. 

“We could do dinner and a movie?” 

Jackson sits up and hums in agreement. Dinner and a movie sounds nice and simple. He puts his hand on the back of Youngjae’s neck and pulls him in for a peck on the lips. Youngjae laughs and pulls him back in for another kiss.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow after practice?”

“Definitely.”

—

“I feel very underdressed,” Youngjae says as he opens the door to his dorm room. 

Jackson laughs and follows him into the room. He’s dressed in a fitted suit with a pair of his best dress shoes. 

“Want help getting dressed?” Jackson asks with his best flirtiest smile. Youngjae laughs loud and open because he really loves Jackson and his stupid pick-up lines.

“Can you keep your hands to yourself?” Youngjae asks as he looks through his closet for his suit.

Jackson laughs because they both know that he can keep his hands to himself but he usually doesn’t want to.

It doesn’t take Youngjae too long to find his suit and put it on but it doesn’t help that he fumbles with the buttons and the zippers whenever Jackson makes a comment about his ass or his thighs. Somewhere along the way, Jackson decides he doesn’t want to keep his hands to himself. When Youngjae is pulling on his trousers, Jackson brushes his fingers against the back of his thighs (and maybe he squeezes his ass). When Youngjae is buttoning up his shirt, Jackson quickly runs a finger down his spine. 

Jackson decides that there’s no point in playing anymore when he’s helping Youngjae tie his tie. He sucks a nice little bruise just below his jaw and when he’s done, he smiles and admires his handy work.

“You look nice.”

Youngjae laughs because he probably looks like a hot mess. 

Jackson holds out his hand and asks, “Shall we go?”

— 

The date and the movie end really well. 

Jackson had taken him to a relatively nice restaurant and played footsies with him under the table. From time to time, Youngjae would hold out his fork with a bite of food on it for Jackson because he loves sharing his food with him. There were a few times where Jackson would lean over the table to kiss Youngjae because he can and he will because there’s nothing to hide.

After dinner, they walked hand in hand to the movie theater that was showing one of those romantic comedy movies that Youngjae has been dying to see (and even though Jackson won’t admit it to anyone else but Youngjae, he’s also been wanting to see it too). 

Now, Youngjae has Jackson pressed between the door to the apartment and his body, a hand curled in Jackson’s tie. Jackson can’t help but smile because Youngjae looks like he’s had one of the best nights of his life and Jackson has to admit that it was really nice to spend a night doting on his boyfriend.

He curls a hand around the younger’s nape and meets him halfway for a kiss. Youngjae sighs and puts more body weight into Jackson. 

Tonight was definitely a good night.


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung invites Jackson and Youngjae to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles involving the daily life of Jackson Wang and Choi Youngjae.

It’s a friday night and Jinyoung invites Jackson and Youngjae to a fraternity party that Jaebum’s house is hosting. At first, Youngjae is hesitant to agree because he’s already in his pajamas and he wasn’t planning on going out and doing anything tonight anyways but with a little convincing from Jackson, he agrees to go as well (and Jackson tells him that if he’s bored or too uncomfortable, they can go back to his apartment and do god knows what).

So, here he is, sitting on the kitchen counter with his third beer in his hand, listening to Jinyoung and Yugyeom banter like they always do. 

He looks around and notices Jackson is standing out on the patio, talking with Jaebum and some of his other friends, and he can’t help but be at a loss for words when he sees Jackson drinking a beer. He looks attractive as fuck. It reminds him of the time that they went out to a karaoke bar and Jackson was drinking and how his voice was low and aggressive when he rapped. 

Youngjae realizes that he must have been staring for more than was necessary because Jackson meets his gaze from across the room and smiles. Jackson chugs his beer and tells everyone that he’ll be right back (and Youngjae’s face heats up even more because the look Jackson gives him sends a shiver down his spine). Yugyeom stops mid-sentence when he notices that Youngjae isn’t paying attention and Jinyoung is wriggling his eyebrows in Youngjae’s general direction.

Jackson puts himself in the space between Youngjae’s thighs, a hand on the nape of his as he pulls him in for a filthy kiss (because he can and because Youngjae looks so goddamn nice). Youngjae tries to hold back a whine when Jackson squeezes the underside of his thigh and pulls away from the kiss in favor of pressing his nose against the younger’s cheek. Youngjae huffs out a laugh and threads his fingers through Jackson’s hair.

“Are you being good company, Jinyoungie?” Jackson asks.

“Of course,” Jinyoung scoffs.

“Good,” he murmurs against Youngjae’s cheek, “Just checking.”

Yugyeom laughs as Jinyoung pouts about the fact that Jackson is questioning whether he can look after his baby boy. 

“Are you having a good time,” Jackson asks his boyfriend.

“I am,” Youngjae hums. Jackson seems pleased with that answer and leans up for one more kiss before he tells him that he’s going to go back to where Jaebum is. 

Yugyeom coos at Youngjae when Jackson walks away and says something that makes Youngjae flush more than he already has. He blames it on the alcohol and Jackson’s display of affection.

Somewhere along the way, Yugyeom manages to get Youngjae to dance with him and BamBam in the middle of the living room and Jinyoung disappeared somewhere with Jaebum a while ago. 

He finds himself between BamBam and Yugyeom, almost grinding against one another (but not really) to the music thumping through the speakers. It’s crowded and loud and Youngjae finds himself having more fun than he initially thought he would have. 

It doesn’t take long for Jackson to find them though. He nudges his way through the large group of people and gently tugs Youngjae out from between the two younger friends. BamBam lets out a whine and complains about Jackson ruining their fun while Yugyeom just laughs at how ridiculous his boyfriend is while slightly drunk and tells him so.

“Do you wanna go home?” 

“Your place or mine?”

That has Jackson laughing. Leave it to Youngjae to say something like that.

“Mine.”


End file.
